<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule. by AllAccordingToPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298298">Yule.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan'>AllAccordingToPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fundream Stories. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Loves Comments, Fluff, Fundy waited for his mans, Long haired Dream, M/M, Reunion, Secret Santa, Techno and Fundy bonding is underrated, realistic minecraft au, technically christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time he heard from Dream, was hears ago, yet Fundy was still searching for his runaway husband. When Tubbo tells him that Techno has been sighted around their area, he immediately jumps for the mission, hoping it would lead him closer to Dream.</p><p>But does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Technoblade, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fundream Stories. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Santa.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I... haven’t written in a while... </p><p>BUT OCTO THIS IS FOR YOU BUDDY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!</p><p>Fundy and Techno bonding because...</p><p>Why not.</p><p>And yes i took inspiration from httyd, how could I resist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ginger stared at the man, the soft singing of leaves brushing in the wind soothing him slightly, yet conflicting emotions arose within him at the sight of the pale moonlight illuminating pink hair. This was Techno, this was a man he was supposed to see as family, a man that had ran away from the war years ago, taking the one thing he cared about with him.</p><p>“Fundy. What brings you here?” His brothers words sounded like a statement more than a question, curious yet unbothered, and they stung more than he could imagine. </p><p>With a trembling grip he held onto his sword, snow falling onto his bare hand, effectively weakening his grip even further. The memory of soft laughter and a warm breakfast strengthened his resolve, keeping him from dropping the heavy sword. A sword that was not only heavy in weight, but heavy in memory of it’s previous owner as well.</p><p>Dark brown eyes glance directly at Techno, losing the slight illumination of the pale moon. “I’m searching for you, there’s still a bounty on your traitorous head Techno. Tubbo still wants us to find you, and kill you, it’s nothing personal.” The words were bitter in his mouth, and the ginger tried his best to ignore the tears burning behind his eyes. Anger was swelling up inside of his heart, anger for the years and years of searching he did. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s not personal Fundy?” The words threatened to tear and ugly sob from his throat,  before he quickly masked it as an angry growl. But seeing the smug smirk on Techno’s face, he knew the other caught on.</p><p>Tubbo had told him to immediately try to eliminate Techno, or bring him back to l’Manberg. The young president had warned them not to engage in conversation, afraid that they would become distracted, or even worse, swayed. While the pink haired rogue wasn’t good at conversing, he did understand the power of a well placed word, or a well timed jab.</p><p>Taught to him by-.. by someone.</p><p>And clearly he had grown more skilled overtime, he wonders, if... he had picked up traits from Techno in return. Something that he should’ve had the opportunity to do with him, not Techno, but him.</p><p>Forcing a more confident facade on his face, Fundy responded. “Maybe it is personal, and if it is, then no one needs to know. Certainly not you, you lost the right to know my feelings the second you left this fucking country Techno, the second you left us to finish the war alone-” The words seemed to do absolutely nothing to Techno, in fact, they seemed to amuse the other even more. As if his suffering was entertainment, and maybe it was, maybe Techno enjoyed seeing him in pain,</p><p>Maybe the man enjoyed dangling the thought of his husband in front of his eyes, waiting for Fundy to reach out, to respond, only to snatch the thought away. To laugh and mock him with vicious eyes, to ridicule the years Fundy spend waiting for him.</p><p>With narrowed eyes, Fundy lifted his sword, fighting his trembling hand as he aimed the tip at Techno’s face. Killing Techno might not lead him to Dream at all, in fact, it will probably make finding his husband even harder, with the lack of information from the piglin hybrid, but he was willing to risk it.</p><p>“You lost the right to live, by betraying your country, betraying your family. And i’m simply here to sort everything out.” And if he got a little revenge on Techno, then who could blame him?</p><p>Years ago Dream had seen Tubbo as his little brother, Tubbo had been, and still was, Fundy’s brother in law. Yesterday, Tubbo had asked him to investigate the rumours of a pink haired man being seen around a village’s borders, and like the good brother in law he was, he accepted.</p><p>And today? Today Fundy would fight with Techno, he’d fight one of the most skilled fighters, and hopefully, he would win. A small sparkle of hope flared up within him, would today also be the day he’d finally see his husband again? After years and years of searching?</p><p>Techno’s mocking laugh filled the air, as the man drew his own weapon, pointing it straight back at Fundy, not a single hint of hesitation in his posture. “Alright, it’s on, i’ll have to tell your husband you couldn’t make it back for dinner.”</p><p>The snow against his skin seemed to grow colder at the words uttered from Techno, but Fundy drew back his army, ready to strike Techno with his sword, before whispering a small prayer to Dream.</p><p>The feeling of someone pressed against his back warms him up, soft words whispered in his ear, <i>“Really Fundy? You’ll fight him? Even though you’re about to break? Why?”</i> The warm voice of his lover stops, and everything turns cold again, drawing him back to reality, where Techno is in the middle of his first attack.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>Light shone through the windows of the home Fundy owned, sitting right in the middle of l’Manberg’s busiest street. The smell of a home cooked dinner wafted through the air, and Fundy felt the smile on his face grow, after yet another day of gruelling fights, he managed to get back to his husband in one piece.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hello beautiful, you beat me to our house again i see?” The ginger walked over to Dream, peaking over the man’s shoulder to see what the man was cooking. Only to be hit away with a slightly greasy spatula, ushering him away from Dream’s shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Golden hair was braided beautifully along Dream’s back, swinging slightly to the side as Dream turned his head to look at his husband. “Of course i beat you back home first, you’re really slow Fundy.” The words had an amused lilt to them, and Fundy couldn’t fight off the smile growing on his face even if he tried.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He felt a laugh rip from his throat, as he sat down at the dinner table, waiting for Dream to finish up. “Well then beautiful, i’ll sit here and wait for you like a true gentleman.” His words were met with a soft wheeze, and then there was silence, save for Fundy humming a song, relaxing fully in the moment.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Life wasn’t perfect, far from it, but at least he had people to spend his days with, at least he had people to rely on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Until Dream left, under the cover of nightfall, leaving nothing behind, but a note.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Techno knocked Fundy out with the hilt of his sword, a loud noise resonating through the area on impact, and Techno felt himself grimace. Looking down at the ginger sprawled out on the snowy ground, blood trickling from the side of his head. Now he’d have to decide, would he let Fundy bleed out on the ground, or would he help the man.</p><p>The fight had been laughably easy, the ginger obviously didn't put his full effort in the fight, no matter what kind of words he threw at him. The ginger couldn't hurt anyone he called his family, not truly, and he didn't know whether to applaud Fundy for it, or call him an absolute idiot, but it was probably the latter.</p><p>With an emotionally exhausted sigh, he gripped Fundy around the arm, pulling him out of the snow slightly as his fingers dug into the ginger's coat. Maybe if he brought the man back Dream would finally shut up, and he’d have his actual peaceful little home back.</p><p>Those thoughts made up his made entirely, as Techno started dragging the ginger’s body to the house he build so long ago, a house that, by all means, should be easy to find, yet hadn’t been found by anyone but it’s inhabitants for years.</p><p>Fundy would be the first person to see it, from l’Manberg at least.</p><p>The way back to his house wasn’t long, it was almost pathetic how close Fundy had gotten, how close Tubbo had been to finding out where they lived. But he’d make sure the man wouldn’t tell on him, he didn’t want the desperation of one man lead to the loss of his well earned home.</p><p>Oh well, he'd get rid of the man in no time. But not by means that spill blood, all he'd need to do was drop him in a blond's arms. </p><p>“Dream. Package delivery for you.”</p><p>After yelling those words out towards the front door, waiting for the man in question to show up, the door was thrown open, and Dream emerged from behind it. The familiar blonde head peaked out, behind the old wood, and Techno finally dropped the unconscious body into the snow. There was no need to hold Fundy up anyone, Dream could deal with it. </p><p>“Techno? What happened?” The man rushed out into the snow, without his coat on, without even his shoes on. God, he could be an idiot.</p><p>Techno stalked towards the door, stomping his feet on the wooden porch to get rid of the snow on his boots. Passing Dream with a grunt, “Fight. Tubbo still has it out for me, warrant on my head so i heard.” Emerald green eyes looked at him with surprise, before they were directed back at the ginger laying in the snow.</p><p>Then the man rushed towards his husband, and Techno felt himself shake his head. "Get inside and warm up then... i'll bring him inside." The words were answered with yet another grunt, as Techno stomped inside of the house, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes before dropping down on his couch.</p><p>He didn't care about the past between them, he knew exactly what Dream was doing when the man came to his doorstep in the middle of the night. Yet he never felt guilty for it, the man made his own choice, all that he was doing was giving him a place to stay, and continuing to live his life as normally as he could. </p><p>But with this new development, he doubted the man would stay with him still, he'd go back to l'Manberg like he talked about many times. </p><p>And he could finally live his life the way he used to, before he decided to let Wilbur and Tommy drag him into a war, a war that ended up with one brother dead, and the other vengeful. He could go back to being a normal farmer, living in normal house, forgetting everything that happened during those few years of war.</p><p>The man got around to cleaning around the house a little bit, ignoring the view right outside his window, the view of the two men he left out in the snow, embracing. </p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>In the morning Fundy woke up to an empty bed, an empty and cold bed, and he didn't know what to do with himself. No matter what happened, Dream always stayed in bed with him until he woke up, he never let him feel alone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fundy practically shot up out of the bed, digging around room for a sign of Dream, before running down to the living room. He looked around the whole room, before his eyes fell to the crisp white note, laying down on the kitchen table.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The very same table they had eaten dinner at last night.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Trembling hands reached towards the note, lifting it up for his eyes to read. Dark brown eyes scanned the note, as he started to feel weak in his knees, his whole body starting to tremble as he dropped down to his knees.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Dear Fundy,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Before you read any more of this, i want you to know that i love you, and i always will. I want you to know that i never had a dull moment with you, you made me laugh when i didn't even think i was capable of laughing. You made me feel human again, a feeling I haven't had for years.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I can't do this anymore, I can't wake up everyday knowing there'll be more fighting. I've been fighting for longer than i can imagine, i've started and ended more wars than i can count, and I can't do that anymore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I need some time, I can't stay here for now, I can't stay in l'Manberg, everything still reminds me of the wars. I'm going North for a while, i'm staying with Techno, farming potatoes and forgetting about these wars.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someday i hope to return, to return to you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With more love than i could imagine,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dream."</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>When Fundy woke up he felt cold, was this it? Did he die in the pursuit of Techno? Did he die trying to being a criminal back to his city? His limbs felt stiff, and his eyelids were heavy, but he forced his eyes to flutter open anyway.</p><p>His eyes falling on the most blessed sight he'd seen in years. </p><p>Golden blond hair shone in the pale winter sun, illuminating Dream beautifully, making him appear almost heavenly to Fundy’s eyes. And maybe he was, maybe he was a being sent from up above, or maybe even a creature from the deep green forests. It wouldn't have surprised him at all if Dream wasn't human at all, and it wouldn't matter either.</p><p>It was obvious the man had noticed him wake up, as he stumbled back, away from Fundy, while the ginger man stood up. </p><p>Emerald green eyes were brimming with tears as Dream stammered out sentence after sentence, gaze fixated on Fundy’s perplexed face. “I know what you’ll say Fundy, how could i run away, isn’t that right?” A tearful gasp fell past lips he remembered so clearly from his dreams, ones he had longed for for years. And Fundy felt pain, he felt pain in his emotions, in his body, yet he could laugh out of joy.</p><p>Dream continued talking, and Fundy kept listening “How could i stay away for all of these years, and why didn’t i come back to you? Back to our life in Fantasia, back to our life in l’Manberg...” another pause, as Dream considered his words, the distance between them more painful as the seconds passed. And the ginger felt the need to close that distance, he felt the need to wrap his arms around his husband, and never let go. </p><p>“Well... what sign did i have that you would leave Fundy? That you’d leave l’Manberg? That you would leave Wilbur’s legacy? I’m tired of the war, i grew tired of fighting you, i grew tired of waking up and knowing i’d have to command yet another war.” The blond bit down on his lip painfully, guilt clear on his face. While all of these words were in the letter, it hurt to hear them in person. </p><p>I thought i would be better off if i just left. And i was wrong, i see that now, but-“ His husband stumbled backwards as Fundy started approaching, walking towards the blond. “-stop being so quiet Fundy... go on, shout, scream, say something!”</p><p>“God Dream... you’re as beautiful as the day i lost you.” And with that, he finally wrapped his arms around the love of his life, snow falling around them, the two of them left alone by Techno. </p><p>And Fundy, for the first time in years, felt at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>